Chance Meeting
by flagma
Summary: John was just walking down the street when he bumped into the most beautiful man in the world.


A/N: This is based on a gif set I saw on Tumblr.

* * *

John was just walking down the street when someone bumped into him, so like any other British person he turned to apologise.

"Sorry." John said then stared at the man.

He was gorgeous.

_I know I'm straight but you would have to be blind to not notice how attractive the man was._

John noticed that the man was tall, a head taller than John who was not actual that short, not on the average scale, not that he's bothered by his height, no not at all, ahem. The man was beautifully pale, not sickly, with thick dark curls framing those sharp cheekbones. They also brought out his eyes, at first John though they were grey but now they seemed blue maybe green.

"Why are you apologising? I ran into you" the man asked.

"Sorry" John said again.

_Forget it; even if I was blind I'd fall for that voice._ John held back a whimper, could the man be any more perfect. God the man had to be as dumb as a post to be allowed to be that stunning. John doubted it; there was some kind of intelligence behind those beautiful eyes. It was hopeless he was in love with a man he had just bumped into, who was looking at him as if he was expecting… _oh crap he asked me something I have to think of something smart to say._

"Ummm," _good going how about actual words _John berated himself "well, just a natural reaction I guess"

"Indeed it does seem to be a natural reaction to most people, though since I was in the wrong I must apologise." the man rumbled in that wonderful deep baritone.

"No problem." John replied a little too quickly and he felt himself blush.

The man smirked and John realised there was nothing more to say, they were going to part and he would never see this man again. Maybe he could…

"Would you like something to eat?" the man asked

"Huh?" John asked.

_Great John, maybe you might make it to real words soon maybe even before he leaves for not wanting to talk to a drooling idiot who can't even talk properly._ John internal monologue went on. But then he thought of what he was just asked.

"It's just that I am working on a case and it would seem strange sitting that café" the man went on and gestured to a café across the road "without ordering anything."

"Why don't you order anything?" John asked slight let down there was no other reason.

"I don't eat when I'm on a case" John looked at him this time assessing him in doctor mode _maybe we could play doctor. NO THIS IS SERIOUS. _"And I could use some company"

"Fine" John relied not just saying so he could spend more time with the man, he was intrigued.

The man turned to walk the café but suddenly swirled back around John almost crashing into him.

"Sherlock Homes" the man said with a smile.

"What?" John asked confused.

"My name." the man, Sherlock said.

"Oh, OH, Yeah um I'm John, John Watson." John blundered again.

"Pleasure Dr. Watson" Sherlock smiled another perfect smile leaving John gaping and jogging to catch up.

In the café John was digging into his breakfast when he realised something.

"You called me Doctor." John asked.

"Yes" Sherlock who had previously been staring out of the window, looking at everyone who passed, turned his attention back to John.

"How could you possibly have known that?"

Sherlock eyes lit up, but there was something else which John couldn't pin down.

"Well, I can tell a lot more than that, you not just a doctor but an army doctor, your posture told me that, standing straight up and not with the usual hunch of most the population. You seem to like to take care of people, when I mentioned not eating you quick started to asses my health and no I do not have an eating disorder, I don't eat while on cases, slows down the mind. Now back to the army, as I said your posture is a dead giveaway as is the way you walk. You have recently been discharged from the army, gunshot to the right shoulder; you rubbed it when I ran into you. You have just recently stopped needing a cane, you still reach out for it and when we were talking outside you flexed you hand, still not use to not having it. Anything else doctor John Watson."

John stared at him.

"No nothing, that was pretty much everything"

"Really, it's so rare that I get everything right."

"It was my left shoulder."

"There's always something."

"That was amazing."

"Really?"

John was surprised by Sherlock tone, he sounded shocked, like he expected him to be angry or upset or hate him.

"Yeah that was brilliant, amazing."

"Not what people usually say." Sherlock said, his eyes briefly going to the window before setting his gaze back to John.

"What do they usually say?"

"Piss off" Sherlock smirked.

John knew he should but hearing those words coming from such a posh voice he couldn't help but giggle. Sherlock glared at him for a moment before joining him. When others started to look at them the giggles subsided but they were both still smiling.

"So cases. Does that mean you some sort of police man?" John asked

Sherlock glared at the answer, the scowl morphing his beautiful face to something not as pretty.

"I'll take that as a no." john said and Sherlock's face went back to normal.

"I am a consulting detective, the only one in the world." Sherlock preened.

"So you invented your own job" Sherlock glared at him again "what is it you do then"

"When the police are out of the depth, which is always, they ask me for help"

"So you just go to crime scenes tell them what happened and go off home"

"No, I often have to find the criminals as well, the police are completely useless."

"Isn't that dangerous?" John examined.

"Oh yes" Sherlock grinned; John could see the excitement in his eyes.

John felt adrenaline pumping though his veins, he hasn't felt this excited since he had been invalided home.

"So this case you're on now, is it also dangerous"

"The man in the building over the road is wanted for triple murder, I know he's done it but there is a lack of solid evidence, or so Lestrade says so when he leaves I am going to offer myself up as bait and catch him in the act."

"No." John shouted slamming his hand down and Sherlock stared at him in surprise.

"If I don't he will kill someone else" Sherlock tried to reason.

"Do you have back up?" John asked

"Of course not, the DI would be useless at stealth."

_I was wrong he is an idiot_

"I'm going to" John stated, using his best captain voice.

Sherlock looked like he was about to argue but he saw killer leave the building opposite.

"Fine, better keep up John." Sherlock said and ran out the shop.

John froze for a second and then ran after Sherlock, leaving his cane and the phantom pains, behind.

With the killer successfully caught (but going to hospital with concussion, from a mysteriously head wound that looked like someone hit him hard in the back of the head with a pipe.) John and Sherlock were walking away from a crime scene giggling.

"Ssshhh, we can't giggle it's a crime scene" John tried to calm them both.

"Ahem yes, yes" Sherlock cleared his throat and smiled at the young women who scowled at them.

After walking for a while, no set destination in mind, John asked

"That's how you get your kicks, isn't it, putting yourself in danger"

"I wasn't in danger"

"Sherlock he nearly broke your neck, if I wasn't there…."

"Ah but you were" Sherlock smiled and stopped.

John looked around, he realised they had walked quite a way and they were now on Baker Street.

"Why?" John let the question trail off.

"221B Baker street, I live here" Sherlock said, nodding towards the door.

"Oh" John didn't know what else to say. He was sad; his day with the most beautiful, brilliant man in the word was over, never to see Sherlock Ag…

John was brought out of his self-pity by a soft pair of lips being pressed against his.

Sherlock was kissing him, Sherlock was KISSING him, HIM. John Watson was being kissed by Sherlock Holmes. Wait no, Sherlock was pulling away, he looked upset, oh god he had been kissed and he didn't kiss back, he'll never get to do it again, he missed his chance with the gorgeous man in the world. Wait Sherlock speaking.

"Oh god I must apologise, I thought, no this is my fault, it's just, since I bumped into you I have thought you were handsome, strong, not as much as an idiot as everyone else and getting to know you better just made me want you more and you are probably not even gay, or at least not interested in a freak like me so I'll just go I now, no need to worry John I doubt we will meet again so …" Sherlock was rambling and John realised what was happening just in time to stop Sherlock from shutting the door.

"wait Sherlock wait" John pushed himself inside " your right I am not gay but god the moment I met you I have wanted nothing more than to have you in every possibly way, I was just surprised, shocked that you would someone as broken as me"

Sherlock smiled, and pulled John in for a hug, shutting the door and leaning against the wall.

"You're not broken"

"Yes I am; I even need a c… where?" John relaxed into the embraced but stiffened when he realised he no longer had his cane.

"It's in the café, I doubt you'll need it anymore now you have me" Sherlock murmured into John's hair.

John pushed away a little to look into Sherlock amazing eyes.

"Do I have you?" John asked, sounding hopeful.

"In every possible way" Sherlock words were barley a ghost of a whisper as he bent down to kiss John for a second time, which they both agreed was much better than the first.


End file.
